redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zaran Rhulain
For any extra info or reading because you are bored go to :User talk:Zaran Rhulain/Archive1 :User talk:Zaran Rhulain/Archive2 Testing Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Zaran Rhulain Message me! Erm It just does, just a little. Maybe his older drawings or something, I dunno. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:02, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to say Hi, and can you please check out my fic here on fan fiction called: "Mariel and Dandin: Never Again" I want to know what you think. Thanks! --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 21:43, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again part 2. --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:18, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Blah blah blah Idk We've been doing a pretty big project at my school and some other things and ive had math homework (my worst subject * ugh *) and ive had other responsibilities -shrug- --Aida Otterock Talk! 02:48, 27 February 2009 (UTC) yeah hey what would you think if i made a deviantART account would you look at my art? cool i just got an account so i have absolutely none of my art on there but i hopefully will soon im sparrowstar.deviantart.com yah its long but i like it Ahem You know how you mentioned with my story that you couldn't wait for the actual battle? Well, I haven't put it up yet, but you might be disapointed with it. Might be, not will be.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 05:28, 28 February 2009 (UTC) New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:35, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Could you draw my character Pinedance? She has blue eyes, dark brown fur, wears a dress with green trim, has netting full of pinecones on her back, and carries a sling with a pinecone in it. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:46, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 16:21, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Fan Poems 2! Hey, I see you have a lot of really good poems, well, I've made a Fan Poems 2, and I think it would be cool to put some of your stuff on if I could have your permission! PS, I really like your artwork, and I have some to if you'd like to check it out.--MERLOCK 22:17, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Done with Chap. 2 On to Chap.3!Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 23:33, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Sweet! Cool, thanks bud. Hey, do you do art for people? If so, could you make me some artwork of IceBlade? If you want details on what she looks like, look at Touched by magic, (my fan fic) the chapter she's in is ironicly called, touched by magic. So, there you go. Updaate.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 23:32, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 02:51, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Update. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:03, 31 March 2009 (UTC)